I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games, and more particularly to online, i.e. internet, betting and casino slot machine games. Specifically, the present invention provides for a computer-based system and method for playing a multiple-row casino betting game.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The gaming industry has come to recognize that to sustain long term success it must be constantly innovative in introducing new games and new gambling concepts to the gaming public. One example of this innovating drive can be appreciated with the embrace of the Internet and online gambling by the gaming industry. Presently, most games found in casinos, both brick-and-mortar and online, have centered on the traditional games associated with the gaming industry, i.e. Poker, Black Jack, etc.
The new market for the gaming industry and perhaps most especially the online gaming industry is that group of individuals who find the traditional games too complex or simply not exciting enough. In the drive to attract greater numbers of players, casinos strive to include games that are familiar, simple to understand, engaging, and entertaining.